


Maybe My Memory's Fading?

by JamieBenn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Not Giving Anything Away, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones - Junior Researcher at Torchwood One, London.<br/>Mysterious Man - Who Are You?</p><p>Ianto needs to know this man, he represents Ianto's hope and Ianto wants him, because, well, he saved him, does that help??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe My Memory's Fading?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this?? Two kudos or a comment and I'll write another chapter because I'm not sure yet, but I know what I'm going to make happen, so be prepared for big shits.

Ianto had never been a particularly good student. He got average grades, albeit he was probably the smartest student at his school in his year. Ianto had an eidetic memory, which meant that his memory extended vast amounts of time and he’d never forget a thing. Ianto would ace his tests but all the assignments that he was meant to hand in never did get to the correct teachers because Ianto was much too focused on the reading - the soaking of new knowledge that allowed him to know more. To know about the world and what was going on. Ianto only just did pass his A Levels. He didn’t receive a high enough score to get into any useful courses at any university so he didn’t go to university at all.

That was where Torchwood found him. The fantastic brain of Ianto Jones was found working in a bakery in the large English town of Luton, albeit in a smaller village situated right next to a retirement home who, whenever they went for walks always had that rosey but disgusting smell that you always associate with old people, of course making sense as these were old people. Torchwood had employed him probationally immediately. Ianto didn’t know exactly what the job was, they simply told him that he would learn a lot from it and that was all the information about the job that Ianto needed to take it. That was how Torchwood One in London had gotten their newst recruit, and Junior Researcher.

Ianto loved the job, he truly did, the things that he learnt really were amazing and the things that he saw made him love the job and made him regret even thinking about saying no to the oppurtunity. 

He saw aliens, well pictures of them because he wasn’t high enough up on the company ladder to see the actual proof, but he read all the forms that the field agents had filled in. The aliens were fabulous creatures, and Torchwood just destroyed of them all. They’d once gotten a fabulous tall bird, not unlike an ostrich, or a flamingo or even an emu, but they’d destroyed it and burnt it, it blue feathers harshly ablaze in the oven created by the monsters that were Torchwood. 

Ianto did think that Torchwood were monsters, and he thought about leaving the organisation, but he never did, the pros outweighed the cons. He got so much knowledge from the organisation! He’d also heard about the drug that they used on people that found out about Torchwood - retcon - and apparently they used it on retiring employees, and he certainly did not want that to happen, because then he would forget everything that he’d done for Torchwood. He’d forget all that juicy information and he’d eidetic memory would once again be at waste.

While Ianto was at T1, as they liked to call the London branch of Torchwood, Ianto had a fling with a co-worker, Lisa. She’d been beautiful to him, her darker skin beneath his pale hands, making such contrast but a beauteous pattern. She’d worked in admin, and they’d spoken to each other, and they’d been the only people that they could talk to. It was their escape, albeit, it wasn’t much of an escape, when all they were doing was giving rash opinions on their workplace. The fling didn’t last a while though, probably only a month, although Ianto would always admit that it was such a great thing to have - someone to talk to - and he often regretted ever letting Lisa go.

There’d been one week where Ianto had been researching an alien race called the ‘Uafásach,’ but that was only the name that people on earth had come up with, being Irish for ‘horrible.’ He’d found out the signs of attacks by the aliens from an unknown planet. It turns out that these were the aliens that created crop circles, although they were not those little green things, nor the ET that humans have been dreaming up for decades. Ianto found a crop circle report in Wales, his home country, the good old Wales, and it wasn’t far from Cardiff, the capital, and also his home city.

it had been when Ianto had begun to get secretive from his colleagues at work. His research partner, Dave, had begun to get weary of Ianto’s attitude, but he didn’t care, not really, and Ianto’s boss, Donald Rogers, turned a bit of a blind eye to anyone employed beneath him.

Ianto went to Cardiff, claiming that he was sick, which didn’t seem so bad after working every day that he was asked to for two years at the Torchwood tower in London. Ianto researched the weird ‘crop circles’ and to him it was amazing. Ianto followed the trail of the aliens to a homestead about ten miles out of Cardiff, where the houses began separating. Of course, Ianto didn’t expect much when he went in and he certainly didn’t expect the need for a gun. He’d made the wrong decision, he realised, a bright light that held a force pushed him towards the wall and he was trapped. Ianto was truthfully ready to die, and he panted hard, his tongue out and all. Ianto was ready to sink to his knees and go into that dark that was death.

His eyes were tightly shut, so it was a surprise when he no longer felt the force of the light pushing him towards the wall. He felt himself actually able to move and his legs able to move freely. When he opened his eyes and didn’t see the bright light shining and burning into them, his eyes adjusted to the normal view, of the not-so-normal sight.

They were blue, almost sparkling, and it surprised him so much that his own eyes went wide with either plain old surprise or maybe even fear at the set of blue in front of his face, “I guess that you’re not used to this then.” The man whose those eyes belonged to.

“Not at all, I’m more of an office man myself. I don’t particularly like the idea of the Uafásach.” He replied after around ten seconds of the other man waited with a grin on his face baring all of his teeth.

“Oh, so you know what they are then?” The man said, leaving through the front door of the homestead without even letting Ianto ask his name. Of course, Ianto did try to get it from him calling out a few inaudible ‘hey’ and ‘come back.’ Ianto did run after him too. All he got was the smoke from a diesel engine and a number plate.

That night, after careful consideration over the day’s events, Ianto lay in his hotel room’s bed thinking of the man who’d saved him. The man whose coat went to below his knees and billowed as he ran towards his car, or more as such, SUV. Ianto thought of how it just drove off, the man not even shouting out a goodbye, and Ianto being left unable to see even the back of the man’s head through the SUV’s thoroughly tinted windows.

Although, thanks to Ianto’s ingenious eidetic memory, he had the number plate of the vehicle, and the Torchwood database.


End file.
